A Dream?
by Marblez
Summary: Harry wakes up after a 6 year coma to discover all he has known to be adream. How will he face reality...or is it really reality?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, James and Lily are not mine but some of the other characters are. This story idea randomly came into my head after I'd watched a Buffy episode a bit like it and read 'Blockout' by Joey Paul.

Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when he wakes from a 6 year long coma to find out everything he knows was a dream. How will he cope in reality...or is it really reality?

A Dream?

Prologue,

A blank white ceiling. That was what he could see and it confused him. One minute he'd been preparing for the final battle with Hermione and Ron and now he was in a bed somewhere? What was going on?

"Harry?" a woman's voice asked, both shocked and panicky. Harry felt extrememly weak and it took all his effort to turn his head. "He's awake...James he's woken up!"

"Mum?" Harry asked, confused. His parents were dead. Loud footsteps of someone running came alerted him to his father's prescense before there he was, standing behind his mum. Both alive. "What's going on?"

"He's awake..." James had tears in his eyes.

"What's going one? Where's Ron? Hermione? What happened? Did we defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked panickly, stuggling to sit up. "Why are you here? You're dead...what's going on?"

"Harry, my baby, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about," his mother said tearfully.

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"You've been in a coma son, for six years." The bluntness of his fathers statement brought a gasp from Harry's lips. "You were in a car accident, don't you remember?" The question seemed to stir something in Harry's mind, he could vaguely remember a crash...

"A coma? But what about Voldemort? I have to kill him. To save the wixarding world as we know it!"

"Harry that must all have been a dream, there is no man called Voldemort and there's no wizarding world, just the real world," his mother said quietly.

"A dream?" Could it be, could his whole life at Hogwarts really have been a coma/drug induced dream. "But what about my friends? What about Sirius?" The looks on his parents faces answered his questions. Slowly tears started to fall from his eyes, he was so confused.

A/N There we go, short prologue written in 10 minutes. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, James and Lily are not mine but some of the other characters are. This story idea randomly came into my head after I'd watched a Buffy episode a bit like it and read 'Blackout' by Joey Paul.

Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when he wakes from a 6 year long coma to find out everything he knows was a dream. How will he cope in reality...or is it really reality?

A Dream?

Chapter One,

Harry had been allowed home now but he couldn't remember it being his home. He stared around his room as if for the first time. Photos were taped to the walls, photo's of him as a young boy with people he'd never seen before.

"We kept it exactly the same," Lily said with a smile, touching one of the photos tenderly. "This was your sixth birthday party."

"I don't remember," Harry mumbled. "It's like I'm walking around in a dream mum, half the time I can almost remember things but the rest I feel…lost."

"It'll come back to you son, soon you'll remember everything and then you can return to school," Lily told him with a smile. Something flashed in Harry's eyes, a memory of Hogwarts played before him in his memory. How could it have been a dream? "I'll leave you alone for a little bit. Dinner will be at six."

"Ok." Harry looked around his room, not recognising any of it. It was nothing like his old room with the Dursleys…but then again did the Dursleys even exist? Were they his real relative's or his dream relative's? Did anyone he knew exist in this world…in the real world?

"I think it's time you went back to school Harry, you've been home a month now," James said casually at the breakfast table one morning. Harry looked up from his toast. In that month he'd become accustomed to having his parents around but he was still having trouble forgetting the wizarding world.

"But…"

"You can't hide in the house forever Harry."

"Fine." 'But it'll never be the same as Hogwarts, it'll never really feel like School.' "Where would I be going?"

"The local school, you'll have to be in year eleven even though you're old enough for the sixth form because you haven't taken your GCSE's yet," James said turning a page of his newspaper.

"Oh, ok then. It's not like I'll be apart from my friends, I can't remember who they are," Harry muttered before getting up and going up to his room. Go back to school? A school that wouldn't be Hogwarts, would be filled with his friends? Could he live like that?

Harry was silent for the whole car ride to the school, fiddling nervously with the strap of his bag. He looked at the school as the car slowed down to let him out, it didn't look too bad with a mixture of old and new buildings.

"I'll pick you up here at 3:35," James said to his son who nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the fresh air. He waved at his dad before heading towards the school reception, unsure of where he needed to be and when.

"Hi, um, I'm new today and I don't really know where to go," he said nervously to the lady on the computer who looked at him kindly.

"Mr Potter is it?" Harry nodded. "Well then you are in Mr Brown's tutor group in room 17. You'll be given a guide from your tutor group to help you throughout your first few days."

"Ok. Thank you, um, where's room 17?" Harry asked.

"It's…oh wait there's Mr Brown. Mr Brown!" the receptionist called out to a man in his early 20's who turned around to smile at her. "This is the new boy in you're tutor group, Harry Potter."

"Ah of course, well young man care to walk with me?" Mr Brown asked cheerfully. Harry nodded shyly and walked over to the teacher. "Nervous?"

"Does it show?" Harry laughed quietly.

"Not as much as some nervous people I've seen, I'll give you one of the nicer people as your guide, Dominic Williams, so don't worry about that," Mr Brown said cheerfully.

"Thank you sir." And so with slightly more confidence Harry followed his tutor to morning registration.

A/N There we go. Just so you know the school Harry's going to is based on my own school, the times and stuff and I am actually British.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, James and Lily are not mine but some of the other characters are. This story idea randomly came into my head after I'd watched a Buffy episode a bit like it and read 'Blackout' by Joey Paul.

Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when he wakes from a 6 year long coma to find out everything he knows was a dream. How will he cope in reality...or is it really reality?

A Dream?

Chapter Two,

Harry picked a seat at the back of the tutor room and sat in silence as the other kids filed in. No one sat next to him. Harry didn't mind, he was the freaky looking new boy with pale skin and untidy hair.

"Alright class, welcome back to another year of school. It's good to see you all again. Now of course you've all undoubtedly noticed our new class mate. Everyone this is Harry Potter," Mr Brown said cheerfully. He knew this tutor group already, he'd had them last year as children had the same tutor in year 11 and they did in year 10.

"What, the Harry Potter? The coma boy?" a tall thin boy asked shocked. The whole class wore similar expressions on their faces as they gazed at Harry. Harry, embarrassed by the unwanted attention blushed and ducked his head.

"I've decided that Dominic will be his guide for the week so Dominic, would you mind moving next to Harry?" Mr Brown asked. A quiet looking boy at the side of the classroom nodded and stood up. Harry stared at him, Dominic was definitely handsome but he kept his head low as if to hide it. "Now, let's get the register done…"

"Hi," Harry said quietly as Dominic sat beside him.

"Hi," Dominic replied with a shy smile. Mr Brown finished the register quickly and began handing out the class timetables. "Let me see yours, I expect it'll be similar to mine." Harry handed his over calmly and Dominic studied it quickly. "Oh we have exactly the same lessons, how helpful."

"Yeah," Harry smiled slightly. A bell went off and all of the other children got up calmly, making for the door.

"First period English Mr Crawford," Dominic read from his timetable as he'd given Harry's back to him. "Room 64, this way Harry."

"Oh ok," Harry said quietly, picking up his bag and hurrying after Dominic.

"Hey isn't that the Coma Boy?"

"Yeah. Bit freaky looking isn't he?"

"He's cute."

Harry blushed at the attention that followed him, already the story had spread about him. 'Just like it did at Hogwarts'. Harry sighed sadly, at Hogwart's he had been 'the-boy-who-lived', now in reality he was the 'coma boy'…it seemed that something's just never changed. Harry was always going to be the centre of attention.

A/N Dominic is supposed be the geeky sort of shy person who is unfairly handsome, you know you get the odd one of those. Oh and yes to whoever it was…this will be slash. Sorry it's so short though. I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for it.


End file.
